An Awful Lot Of Running
by doctorwhovian903
Summary: Emerald Crystal makes the best decision of her life: To travel with Donna and the Doctor. But when she finds out more about herself then she really should, she has to make a life-or-death decision: To save the universe or destroy it for it's own good.


**A/N- So...hope you enjoy! :) Review please! Oh, these are not episodes. I'm just making up the plot here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or IPods, or K-Pop.**

**CHAPTER ONE-INTRODUCTION**

I'd heard of all the extra-terrestrial attacks in the U.K. I'd even seen people hypnotized to jump to their deaths here, in the U.S. One of my friends, Alicia, went to the U.K. right before the battle of Canary Wharf. We never heard from her again.

I don't know why I moved the London. I guess I just wanted to. I thought….well, I hoped really, that they were all hoaxes.

Oh how wrong I was.

I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Emerald Crystal, but I go by Emmy. I am 18 years old, and I moved to London, England about a week ago. I guess this is where my life began. This is my story:

I looked down at the map I held in my hand. It was windy out, and my honey-blonde hair was blowing everywhere, so it was almost impossible to read the map.

I squinted at the map before finding the nearest coffee shop, and I started heading over in it's direction, folding up my map and tying my hair into a messy ponytail.

I entered the shop, taking out a five pound note as I did.

An annoyed-looking woman with red hair stood behind the counter. She wore a red and black apron and her nametag read DONNA.

I scanned the menu for a few seconds before making my choice.

"Um...can I have a double espresso please?" I asked timidly. Donna frowned at my accent, before shouting (rather loudly) the order to a worker, who nodded and proceeded to make the drink.

"That'll be £1.89," Donna said in a thick British accent. I nodded and handed her the note, and she gave me some change. "Here ya go," she said briskly, handing me the coffee.

"Thanks," i muttered. I walked out of the shop, pulling my IPod out of my pocket and pulling up Pandora Radio, pressing on the K-Pop station (I was addicted to it). I put in my headphones, listening so see if I liked the song, and I did. I sipped my coffee and decided to explore.

I wanted to sing, but I didn't, since 1, I didn't know Korean, and 2, I had my headphones in and I was not a particularly good singer. So I just nodded my head along to the song.

_"Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo_

_Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Oh neomu bukkeureowo chyeodabol su eobseo_

_Sarange ppajyeosseo sujubeun girl_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab."_

I was so into the song that I didn't notice the blue box sitting in front of me until I ran into it.

I rubbed my head and stared at the box in wonder. It was a real, 1960's police box.I wondered what it was doing here.

I shook my head and was about to continue walking when I heard a loud crash coming from the box.

I stopped and stared at it.

A man came out. He had brown hair that stuck up all over the place, and he wore a long brown trench coat over a pinstriped suit. I gaped at him as he glanced at me, equally surprised.

"Um...hello!" He grinned, almost sheepishly. I glanced over his shoulder into the box and my green eyes widened. I looked back at him. "Are you an alien?" I asked him, since they were the first words that ;popped into my head. He seemed surprised but nodded his head.

I didn't know what to say after this, so I just smiled. "Nice meeting you, Mr. ET! Bye!" I grinned wider and started to leave, before a thing appeared in front of me that definitely wasn't there before.

"What the-"

The alien-man gasped and pulled me into the box with him, shutting the door quickly.

"Hey!"

I stopped and glanced around the inside of the box. It was amazing!

"Wow."

I looked around, admiring the design. The pillars were very intricate, large golden coral pillars twisting towards the top. A circular counter was wrapped around a huge, blue thing that was very bright. The counter had various buttons, levers, and cranks on it, and on the walls were round lights that seemed to stay on forever.

I suddenly found it very hard to breath.

The alien-man ran over to the controls, pulling a monitor towards him and pressing different buttons. He glanced back at me, almost grinning. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"It's…"

He cut in. "Bigger on the inside?"

I grinned. "I was going to say awesome, but that works too!"

He smiled. "It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

I bit my lip and grinned wider, before thinking back to that thing. "So...what was that?"

The alien suddenly turned serious. "A Cyberman," he said grimly. "They are basically metal people. A human brain inside a metal shell."

"And they're bad?"  
He nodded. "Someone must have control of them. But who?"

I glanced at him. "Who and what are you?" i asked.

He sighed. "I'm the Doctor," he said. "I'm a Timelord. The last of the Timelords."

I bit my lip and jumped when I noticed that the song had changed into one I didn't like, so I skipped forwards and found one I did.

_"Chocolate candy-cheoreom noga beoryeo neon baro isungan electric heart_

_Ishigan shiseon modu meomchwo beorigo baro jigeum na electric heart_

_Sesan modeun eumideul da sarajigo neo geurigo na uri teulman nama_

_Nungwa ipbwa gwi jeonbu magabwado_

_Deowuk ganryeol haejyeo ganeun neoye hyangi_

_My love is activated,"_

The Doctor looked at me. "Um...so what's your name?" he asked.

"Emerald Crystal, but I go by Emmy."

He nodded. "Emerald Crystal," he muttered. He glanced into my eyes and grinned. "A fitting name."

I frowned. "What?"  
"You're eyes," he said. "The color of emeralds."

I smiled shyly. That's odd. I've never been this shy before.

Then again, I've never actually met an alien before.

He suddenly gasped, widening his brown eyes. "Donna! She might be in danger!" He threw on his brown trench coat and started towards the door, turning back to me. "Coming?" he asked, slightly smiling. I grinned and nodded, tucking my IPod back in my pocket and running out after him.

"Donna...red hair?" I asked him.

He nodded. "You've seen her?"

"Yeah, she's at a coffee shop."

"Which one?"

I grinned and ran faster. "Follow me!" I called, rounding a corner and almost running into a lot of people.

When we reached the coffee shop, I was breathing hard. I ran inside, the Doctor right behind me, and Donna's eyes widened when she saw us.

I grinned back at him. "See? Told you!"

The Doctor grinned. "Never doubted you for a second!"

Donna frowned. "You were here before," she said to me.

I nodded. "Yep."

Donna glanced at me and the Doctor, a question in her eyes.

The Doctor shook his head. "She ran into the TARDIS, was about to leave when I came out, then she was about to leave again and she ran into a Cyberman." He took a breath. "Donna Noble, meet Emmy Crystal. Emmy, Donna, Donna, Emmy,"

I smiled at Donna, who smiled back.

Suddenly I heard an ear-piercing scream.

The Doctor was telling me something, some sort of warning, but I didn't listen. I ran outside, widening my eyes at the scene before me.

In front of me, a Cyberman was grabbing a woman rather roughly. "You are compatible. You will be upgraded," it said in an emotionless, robotic voice. I couldn't concentrate very well with my music on, so I yanked my earbuds out and stuffed them in my pocket.

The woman was crying, and she was reaching out to a small, sobbing boy who was probably her son.

The crowd stood in the middle of a circle of Cybermen. The metal nightmares had their arms raised in a shooting position, and i saw a small gun on their arms.

More Cybermen were pulling people out of the circle, still talking about compatibility and upgrades.

I shouted at them. "Hey! Cybermen! OVER HERE!"

They all stopped, and one of them turned towards me.

"What do you mean, 'upgrade'?" I asked them.

The Cyberman looking at me spoke. "We will make you like us. We will remove pain, and grief, and sex, and race, and blood. You will become free of emotions."

I frowned. "Why?"  
"We will set you free," it answered simply.

The Doctor appeared behind me. "Cybermen! Remember me?" he pulled out a silver thing with a blue light at the end and held it loosely in his hand.

The Cyberman spoke again. "You are the Doctor," it said, raising its arm. "You will be deleted. DELETE! DELETE!"

It shot a red beam out of the gun on it's arm, and the Doctor leaped out of the way.

"The humans are defended!" He cried, raising the silver thing and pointing it in the air.

The Cyberman walked forwards a little.

"We are only helping the humans," it spoke. "we will remove pain. They will not feel. They will be free."

The Doctor frowned. "Yeah, you've said that-" he started, but I cut in.

"But why would you remove emotions?" I asked the Cyberman. "I mean, isn't that the same thing as death?"

"We will not feel death," it said.

"Yeah, fine, but us humans, we like to feel things! Sure, there's anger, and pain, and grief, and death, and sickness, but what about the better emotions, like happiness, relief, pleasure, and love? Why would you devoid someone of those?" I asked them.

"We do not need love," it said.

"You might not need it, but it feels good! To be in love! To be happy! Why would you take those away from a person? That is what makes us alive!" I cried out in frustration.

The Cyberman seemed a bit stunned.

The Doctor was smiling at me happily. He he gave me a thumbs up, and pointed the silver thing at the Cybermen.

"This should work," he murmured. He pressed a button and held it down. The blue point lit up, and it emitted a strange noise.

The Cybermen started talking. Some of them even screamed.

I looked at the Doctor, poised to ask him what he did, but he answered without me even having to ask it.

"I gave them back their feelings," he said. "Once they find out what they are, they'll explode. Literally." I turned towards him, puzzled.

He widened his eyes. "Honest! I've done it before. Besides, there weren't that many Cybermen. That was pretty easy," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I pointed at the silver-and-blue thing. "What's that?" I asked him.

He grinned and flipped it in the air, catching it smoothly. "A sonic screwdriver," he answered, waiting for my reaction.

I grinned back.

He tucked the sonic screwdriver in a pocket in his coat, and then turned towards Donna. "Ready?" he asked her.

Donna nodded. "Yeah."

He motioned for him to follow her, and they walked off back in the direction of the blue box, not casting even a single glance back at me.

I tossed and turned uncomfortably in my bed before I finally gave up.

Of course, I just had to have insomnia the day before my last final. Then I would be out of college.

I decided to get a master's degree in business and a secondary degree in architecture. I wanted to be an architect, but my mum told me that most architects didn't make it very well in the world, so I chose to get a secondary degree.

I decided to go for a walk. I pulled on a sweater and some jeans, and walked out of the door to my flat.

Finally, after 5 years of college, I would be finished. I had planned to take 8 years, but I never really liked taking my time, so I had rushed through my bachelor's and master's degrees.

I took a breath of the cold London air. It had taken me 3 years to get used to this city, and another year to adopt their accent. I didn't really want to, since it made me feel closer to home with my American accent, but I was surrounded with British accents 24/7. I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

I passed by a drunk man who tried to grab me. I ducked under his grasp and started to run. He called after me, but his words were so slurred that I had no idea what he was saying.

I heard a grinding, whirring noise around the corner of the street I was on, so I sprinted over to see what was happening.

I gasped at the sight. It was the box. The magical blue box, with the amazing Doctor and Donna inside. The box I couldn't stop thinking about for 5 years, ever since I was 18.

It was standing here, right in front of me, as if no time had passed at all.

I shook my head and backed away, muttering the word no over and over again.

Then he stepped out. The Doctor. The brown eyes, messy-haired, red converse wearing Doctor whom I hadn't seen for 5 years.

And he looked exactly the same.

He grinned. "Sorry for leaving. Donna suggested we come back right after we left, so we did!" He frowned at my expression. "You OK?" he asked, stepping out if the TARDIS.

He walked over to me and searched my eyes. "How long since the Cybermen?" he asked quietly.

I looked down at the ground, before looking back at him. "Five years," I whispered. His eyes widened, and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said.

I smiled at him. "Its alright," I said honestly.

He grinned. "Want to come? Travel with Donna and me?" he asked, gesturing towards the TARDIS.

I wished i could.

"I can't," I said. "I've got my last final tomorrow."

"Well, thing thing about this ship," he started, leaning against it. "Is that it can travel in time."

I widened my eyes and grinned. "Count me in!" I said excitedly, walking in the ship.

He walked in after me and hopped over to the control booth.

"Welcome aboard, Emmy Crystal."

**A/N- The next stories will be the actual episodes, starting from SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY. Hope You Enjoy! :)**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
